The Girl
by gneebee
Summary: It was the summer he turned eight, that was the summer that the biggest tragedy to ever hit King County changed so many lives forever, including his. Rick Grimes Beth Greene AU Romance


**A/N Hello my lovers of all things Rick and Beth. You know I never forget about this beautiful couple. Lovely FF friend Lotus11 sent me a song prompt. I wondered when she presented it why in the world I never thought of it myself. This song was a HUGE hit, and I'm certain most of you have heard it. You'll recognize it begin to play out after the first few paragraphs of "setup." For those of you who don't know it, I'll reveal all in the closing A/N.**

 **I appreciate you taking the time to read the story and I hope you all enjoy! xo**

00

It was the summer he turned eight, that was the summer that the biggest tragedy to ever hit King County changed so many lives forever, including his.

It had started out being a wonderful day. Annette Greene's mother and father were visiting from down out of Valdosta, GA. They'd been on the farm for nearly two weeks and were expected to stay an additional two weeks before heading back down south and home.

The young Greene daughters, eleven year old Maggie and five year old Beth, were at the home of the Harrison family, playing Barbie's with the Harrison daughter's, Andrea and Amy.

Thirteen-year old Shawn was helping the neighbors, Otis and Patricia, with their peach harvest, trying to save money for that car he knew he was going to want the minute he turned sixteen.

Hershel and Annette and Annette's folks were taking a scenic drive up to the lake. They had a picnic packed up and Hershel and Annette's Daddy had a day of fishing planned.

It was on that beautiful drive that catastrophe struck. Later, after a full investigation and examination of the bodies, the coroner would determine that Hershel had suffered a massive heart attack. The car had veered into the oncoming lane and everyone in the Greene car was thought to have died instantly. The driver of the semi was unhurt, at least physically, but he'd never fully recover from the emotional aspect of what had happened.

And now there were three young orphans with no known family to go to. It was Dale and Erma Horvath that stepped up and offered to take in all three children. They had no children of their own and it had always been a dream of theirs to be parents.

The county sold the Greene farm and the money was put in trust for the children, to be evenly dispersed to each of them as they turned eighteen.

It just so happened that the Grimes family lived right next door to the Horvath's. Young Ricky Grimes would have been a lot happier if one of those Greene kids would have been a boy his age.

* * *

He and his Dad had gotten everything ready to go the night before, tackle boxes – check. New line – check. Worms in dirt and stashed in the garage refrigerator – check. They were leaving in the morning and they were going to fish all day. His Mom would be packing them a big lunch and his folks were even letting him have coke. Ricky just couldn't wait.

They were in the driveway loading up the back of the station wagon when she came over. That littlest Greene girl, Beth. He wondered just what she thought she was doing, standing there with her fishing pole, like she got to go with them. No way, not some girl.

But she spoke to his Daddy, "I like ta go fishin' too."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, please?" What was she doing? And Daddy was smiling, like it was all okay.

Oh no, it couldn't be. Daddy told her, "Just a minute, let me check with your Daddy Dale to make sure it's alright."

He came back out of the house without her and Ricky was so relieved, until Daddy said, "They're just putting some jeans on her and some sunscreen."

"No Daddy please, please don't take her, please. If we have to take someone can't we take a boy? Any boy in the whole world. We can ask Shane or even Daryl, anyone just not some dumb girl, _please_."

"Don't be like that son, we can't leave her behind. She's just a little girl and she wants to go."

"But girls stink and I can't stand them, especially her."

"You may not believe it now, but there will come a day when you'll think nothing smells better than a pretty girl. Until then you listen to me son, I expect you to be on your best behavior. You be kind and you be patient because if you're not, it will be a very long time before I take you fishing again."

"Fine! I'll be so nice it'll make you sick."

"Then that will be just nice enough."

It was just like the young boy thought it would be, he had to do everything for her, she was so dumb and she didn't know the first thing about fishing. She didn't know how to put a worm on the hook. But he thought maybe he didn't really want her to, she might get hurt, so he put it on for her. And she couldn't cast worth a darn, but then she was kind of little and skinny. He probably should just keep helping her. Even though he didn't really want to.

Then she caught the first fish of the day. That wasn't fair at all. But she smiled so big and jumped up and down and he was kinda, sorta happy for her.

It seemed she came by their house every single day telling him about one thing or another. She just bothered him to no end. She'd tell him about her new baby doll or her favorite new story, or some other darn thing he didn't care anything about. He was just being nice was all. She was pretty cute though, in a dumb girl kind of way. She had blond curls no one could seem to get under control, and big blue eyes, and a kind of cute smile. But she was still a girl, she had girl cooties and she was stinky.

When she started first grade things got really bad. Out of control bad, the end of the world bad. His Mom and Daddy told him he had to walk her to and from school. She was little and her sister was now in middle school, and Shawn a freshman in high school.

"Please Daddy no. I can't be seen walking some stupid girl to school, she's not _my_ sister. It's so embarrassing." He'd never tell anyone, it was his own ugly little secret, but the truth was he was sort of looking forward to helping her out. She was kind of sweet, and she didn't really stink. In the mornings she always smelled like hot chocolate and he liked that smell just fine.

She also made the time pass quickly on the walk home. It was because she jabbered nonstop about everything that happened in school that day and everything she learned. It was all so stupid he could hardly stand to listen to her little voice. But he did listen, and he did say things like, "Really?" "And then what happened?" "Yeah he does sound mean." "Yeah Mrs. Peletier is real nice, but don't make her mad."

None of that was because he cared about her. No way. He was just being nice.

Then he saw it one day at lunch. Some mean boy knocked her down and she was crying. Even as he ran toward them he could see her little knees were bloody. He went right up to that boy and grabbed a handful of his shirt, "Don't ever touch the girl again, you be nice to her or I won't care that you're only in first grade, I'll kick your butt all over this playground."

He looked over at her and even with tears running down her dirty little face and her knees bleeding, she still smiled a great big smile at him and he just thought, sheesh, she could be so dumb sometimes. He had to take her to the school nurse, she probably didn't know enough to go there on her own.

Ten years later they were dating. Dale an Erma would have never allowed any other 18 year old boy to date their 15 year old daughter, but Rick was different. He'd been looking out for her for years and they could already see the handwriting on the wall. Rick and Beth were one of those pairings that was just meant to be.

He'd always thought she was cute, but as far as he was concerned now she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was still such a pale blond. It was long now and it was still crazy curly, but it was also silky and shiny and he could hardly keep from running his fingers through its softness. He didn't know how it was possible, but it seemed her eyes had become even a brighter blue and that smile of hers, he lived for that smile.

They went to the big Harvest Dance at school that fall, and their families spent Christmas morning together that year, and she went to his senior prom. Those were the big events, other than that they were together every minute they could be.

It was a little different now though. He had a car he bought with money he'd earned working at the local grocery. Now he drove her to and from school. They usually found twenty minutes or so to park the car and kiss, before he had to take her home and get his butt to work. While he drove she still talked on about her day, who did what, who wore what, who said what. He still listened, but now with a smile of his own, and he still responded, "Really?" "And then what happened?" "Yeah she does sound awful."

They did the things that young couples do, they went to the lake and they went bowling, to the movies and out for burgers and even the occasional party. Anywhere they could go together, that was the most important thing, they had to be together.

That summer after he graduated he worked full time at the grocery. He was trying to decide on a career path. He couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to go to college or trade school or maybe join the army. But if he joined the army he'd be gone too much, no that wouldn't do.

It happened on a Friday night. He'd gotten paid that day and he was feeling pretty flush with that little bundle of cash folded in his pocket. He walked next door and picked her up and they went out for dinner, not to just a burger stand but a nice little restaurant.

Afterward they went to a movie, not the kind he liked, it was her turn to pick and so of course it was something romantic. He didn't really mind though. He'd wrap an arm around her and they'd sit as close as they could, and she'd let him steal a kiss now and then. Later, before he took her home they'd find a place to park and they'd kiss and she'd let him touch her breast. It was over her blouse but it was still a thrill.

This night was different though. They left the movie theater smiling and holding hands, looking forward to that little bit of intimacy they both knew was coming. They walked around the back where his car was parked and someone grabbed Beth. He had his arm wrapped around her neck and he was holding her flat up against him. In his other hand he held a knife.

The look in her eyes nearly tore young Rick Grimes up, it was a look of pure terror. He was terrified too. How could he save her? What could he do? He did the only thing he could think of, he begged. "Please don't hurt the girl, please mister. I got money," He pulled it from his pocket and held it out, "You can have it all, and I got a car. Here, here's the keys." His Daddy had given him his grandfather's watch when he graduated from high school and he held that out next, "This is my grandpa's watch, it's old and it's worth money. Take it it's yours, just don't hurt her, don't hurt the girl. Take me, do what ya gotta do, kill me or whatever. Just don't hurt the girl."

The guy snarled, "Geez kid, you're pussy whipped ain't ya? Ya set that stuff down real slow an careful like, right there, right on the ground in front a ya."

Rick hurried to do what he was told, then held his arms up, palms out. "Please mister, I did what ya asked, please let the girl go."

It happened so quickly it was like a nightmare in fast forward. The man pushed Beth away hard, hard enough that she fell forward onto her hands and knees. He had Rick's valuables scooped up and he was gone. Rick was on the ground holding onto Beth while they both cried.

He called his Daddy and his Daddy called 911. Even though she said she was fine the paramedics made her go to the hospital. Rick wouldn't leave her side, his Daddy finally had to drag him out of the room so the doctor could examine her.

They found his car two days later and a mile or two out of town, parked off an old dirt road. It was fine, just filthy and out of gas, nothing that couldn't be remedied. A week later his Grandpa's watch showed up in a pawn shop in the next county.

What Rick learned was how little all that stuff meant to him. What mattered the most to him was Beth. His Beth.

He'd also made up his mind, decided on his career path. He was going to be a law enforcement officer. He wanted to join the King County Sheriff's Department, with an idea of someday being THE sheriff. He also decided to start working out, he wasn't planning on being some big muscular dude, but he wanted to be stronger, tougher. He wanted to be able to protect the person who meant everything in the world to him, his girl.

They both knew it would be hard, he'd be gone for just over a year but they agreed it would be worth it. He'd get his job, she'd graduate from high school and they'd do what they could hardly wait to do, get married.

That's just how it went. He graduated from the academy at the very top of his class and was immediately hired by the King County Sheriff's Department. Deputy Rick Grimes. They both liked the sound of that.

He continued to live with his parents for two reasons, he was saving nearly every penny he made so they could buy a little house. The other reason, the big one for him, was she'd be right next door.

Beth was going to be coming into money but he thought it should fall on him to buy them a home. She planned to use her money to decorate and furnish their place and to buy herself a car and a piano. She'd tuck away any money left over for their own children. The children she hoped to have sooner rather than later.

Those dreams came true. Three years after he graduated from high school, when he was nearing 22 and she was 18 they got married. They were young. His parents thought they were too young, Dale and Erma thought they were too young. But what everyone knew was this was going to happen, with or without their blessing. So they did what parents do. They put smiles on their faces, planned the big backyard wedding and prayed for the best.

Rick helped his Daddy and they took the fence down between the two backyards. They were careful, they'd be putting it back up in a few days. For now the yards were joined just like the families would soon be joined.

They kept it simple, friends and family, a few of the guys Rick worked with, his high school football coach and Beth's music teacher.

It was wonderful and it was special and it meant everything to them, but what they couldn't wait for was to get home, to their new little home. In fact, they'd decided to postpone the honeymoon, they'd rather spend their first night together, and make love for the first time, in their own bed in their own home.

The young marriage was good, strong. He worked hard and she supported him in that work and in his goals. She did what she loved, she gave piano lessons right there in their front room, and she wrote songs, all of them love songs. She dabbled in poetry and painting interpretative illustrations of her poems.

Their life was perfect for them and they were happy. One year later she was pregnant. That's when trouble came. The pregnancy didn't go smoothly, there were problems. At one point, in the interest of Beth's health, the doctor wanted to take a child. "You can try again," he told her. Beth wouldn't hear of it. "No, I can't do that this is our child."

Rick was beside himself, he supported her in all things but he couldn't lose her. As much as he wanted this baby with her, their baby, she was the most important person in the world to him, he didn't want to take chances.

She convinced him though. She had such deep faith that good things happen if you believe hard enough and you pray hard enough. He marveled at it really. After all she'd lost in her life she was still the most positive person he'd even known. He wanted to believe what she believed.

It was midnight, two weeks before her due date when she woke him with a scream. There was blood everywhere. She was so pale and her lips looked blue and he was so scared. But he stayed calm for her. "Just hang on Beth, hang on sweetheart, I've got an ambulance coming." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than they heard the siren.

He'd been afraid to move her himself, afraid he'd make things worse. He rode in the ambulance with her, trying to hold her hand when the paramedics weren't doing what they did. He just kept saying over and over, "I'm here Beth, you're going to be fine. I love you, you're my girl. You always have been and you always will be." And he did everything he could do to keep from crying.

They got to the hospital and while they tried to get her stabilized he called his parents and he called her parents. Then the doctor came out of the room and told him the news, "We had to perform an emergency c-section. The baby's fine son, it's a healthy little boy. It's your wife, she's not doing very well. We're doing what we can but I'm afraid it doesn't look good. We're just cleaning things up now and then I can let you see her and the baby."

Rick hit his knees. He'd never been one to pray but that had changed then. He tried to make a deal, "Please God no. Go ahead take the air right out of me, rip the heart from my chest. I'll take her place. Please God, please. Make this my last request, take me and leave the girl."

 **Eight Years Later**

He and was taking his son Johnny fishing the next morning. They'd spend the whole day up at the lake and they were both excited. He doted on the child and he knew he did, but Johnny was the only child Rick would ever have. He had to spoil him at least a little.

They were checking their tackle boxes, making sure they had everything ready to go for the big day. Tackle boxes – check. New line – check. Worms in dirt and stashed in the garage refrigerator – check.

The next morning while they were loading everything in the back of the SUV he saw her open the front gate. It was the little blond girl from next door. Her family had just moved in two weeks ago and they seemed like real nice folks.

He couldn't help but smile, just like that little blond girl all those years before, this little blond girl held a fishing pole in her hand. "I could come if ya want, I got mine own fishin' pole." She was so cute and his heart was so full.

Johnny was pulling on his pant leg, "Daddy no, please no. Don't take the girl. I can't stand girls, they're a pain and they smell like crayons and baby dolls."

Rick was biting back a laugh, "Now son we can't just leave her behind. It wouldn't hurt one thing to bring her along."

"Please Daddy no, if you have to take someone take a boy, Tommy or Jimmy, anyone as long as she doesn't go. Please Daddy, don't take the girl."

Rick just smiled and roughed his hair, "Son, I know you don't want her to go but believe me, someday you'll change your mind."

He heard the screen door and looked up to see his own girl, the most beautiful woman in the world. "Beth."

She smiled the smile he lived to see. "Yes sheriff. I heard our little visitor out here, let me just have five minutes to make another sandwich and put another coke in the cooler."

Before he and Johnny left Rick went to his wife and held her close, kissed her tenderly and said, "I'll be home soon. I love you."

Johnny was already climbing in the vehicle, "No son you can't yet, you have to give Mama a kiss goodbye."

"Oh Daddy you're so weird about girls."

Rick just smiled, "Mama's not just any girl, Mama's The Girl."

00

 **A/N Such a sweet song, all I had to do was fix the ending :) For those of you who don't know it, the song is Tim McGraw's "Don't Take the Girl." Thank you again to Lotus11 for the great prompt and to all of you for reading. I'd love to read your comments / review. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick - they're very young and very cute and I hope you'll have a look. I'll be back soon with more Brick love. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
